Casualidad
by DulceeSensaciion
Summary: En esa cita de despedida, algo habia sucedido. Ella habia conocido a alguien, el aún la amaba. Unos años mas tarde, de una manera bastante 'casual' los años de mentiras y falsa felicidad salian a la luz. Pero despues de todo eso... que pasara?[
1. Prologo

Casualidad

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, para variar todo es de Rowling ok?

Summary: Su relacion no podia seguir, pero el la amaba. Tras la ultima conversacion decidieron tener una relacion de despedida, pero por un descuido no todo termino ahi. Ella conocio a alguien y tuvo una hija, y aparentemente es feliz. El sigue solo. Sin quererlo la verdad salta a la luz¿Qué pasara?

D/G H/G

Prologo

Caminaba lento, como si pretendiera que el tiempo no pase. Como si quisiera que aquel momento, aquel ultimo momento con ella, no terminara nunca. Estaba mas linda que nunca, se notaba la nueva felicidad en su cara... aquella felicidad que tambien habia visto en su cara en los primeros meses de su relacion, cuando todo era perfecto.

No sabia que decir, el solo pensar que iba a perderla para siempre, mejor dicho, _que la habia perdido para siempre, _lo hacia estremeserse. El solo hecho de pensar que aquella era la ultima vez que la iba a llevar asi, abrazandola por la calle, que era la ultima vez que podria tomarle la mano... no queria imaginar cuando esa noche terminara, que pasaria, que haria. Amaba a Ginny mas que a nadie en el mundo, y, como en sus años en Hogwarts, odiaba a Harry Potter mas que a nada.

Debia pensar muy bien que iba a hacer, como iba a terminar todo. Debia quedarse grabado en ella para siempre, que nunca nadie pueda superarlo, que ella nunca lo olvide.

Aquella parecia su primera cita. No sabia que hacer, como comportarse. ¿Debia hablar con ella como si aún estuvieran juntos? ó Debia esperar que ella comience la charla y ahí ver qué decir?. No lo sabia. No sabia nada, era algo nuevo para el todo eso. ¿Una cita de despedida¿Qué era eso?

Muy bien, la cita habia terminado y por suerte, no habia ido tan mal. Es mas, habia sido mejor que lo que el habia esperado. Estaba cambiandose para irse a su casa. No creo tener que decir que habia sucedido alli esa noche. Lastima que nadie sabia como iba a seguir aquello

* * *

Corto, pero es lo mejor que me salio. Por favor, reviews si?

Besitoo

Principesa ☼


	2. Horoscopo

Capitulo 2: Horoscopo

Se levantó, pegándole suavemente al despertador para que deje de hacer ese TIC TIC TIC tan molesto, que hacía desde hacía más de dos meses. Sin duda, ese despertador le había durado mucho más que los demás.

Salió de su habitación, intentando no despertar a su marido, y, como cada mañana, lo había logrado: Harry dormía tan profundamente que sin duda ni un tiroteo al lado suyo lo despertaría.

Fue al baño y prendió la ducha, mientras iba al dormitorio de su hija, y, otra vez, como cada mañana, la descubrio toda destapada y durmiendo de lado. La tapó y le besó la frente dulcemente, tal y como siempre lo

había hecho desde que April había nacido.

Tenía una vida rutinaria y lo sabía. Siempre era lo mismo: Luego de besar a April, iría al baño, se quitaría su pijama y se metería a la ducha. Se bañaría y, envuelta en un bata de baño, besaría a Harry y el, como desde

hacía siete años, abriría los ojos y la besaría de vuelta. Se pondría un pantalón deportivo, una musculosa de lycra con otra remera arriba y zapatilas deportivas. Se peinaría haciendose una cola de caballo y luego,

despertaría a April, levantandola a upa y enciendo el televisor. Luego, la metería a la ducha, previamente abierta por Harry y la bañaría. Despues, bajaría las dieciseis escaleras que habia desde el piso de arriba a la planta

baja de su hogar, dulce hogar. Prepararía un jugo de pomelo, con tostadas diet untadas en queso blanco, tambien diet, un cafe con leche con mucha azucar y un par de tostadas, llenas de mermelada y un yoghurt con

cereales. Acto seguido, serviría todo en la mesa y encendería el televisor, esta vez en el piso de abajo. Después subiría y comprobaría que Harry ya estaba listo y lo obligaría a bajar a desayunar y encontraria a April con

un problema con sus zapatos. La terminaría de vestir con el uniforme del colegio (que consitía en una pollera cuadrillé azul, medias azules, camisa blanca de manga larga, sweter azul y corbata azul, todo con zapatos negros)

la peinaría, siempre preciosa y la perfumaría y luego bajarían madre e hija a desayunar, para después ir al auto y dejar a April en su colegio, ella misma se quedaría en el gimnasio y Harry seguiría al trabajo.

Definitivamente, la vida de Ginny Weasley de Potter era monótona y aburrida a más no poder.

Pero aún asi esa mañana y la mañana próxima y la otra también, lo hizo. Hasta que una mañana, la mañana del Jueves 21 de septiembre de aquel año, se hartó de todo. De su rutinaria vida, de su aburrido y trabajador marido,

de sus amigas, que nadaban en dinero, igual que ella. Asi que esa mañana puso el despertador mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Cuatro y media de la madrugada ya estaba levantada, bañada y cambiada... cambiada de

una manera diferente. Jeans, sandalias y una atrevida camisita, todo al tono. Despertó a su hija y la baño. La vistió con un vestido blanco, con tiras atras que muy primoriosamente le ató. Medias blancas con puntilla, zapatitos

negros y un saquito celeste. Le peinó su rubio y largo cabello, con dos trenzas hermosas. Luego, preparó dos grandes valijas y tomó un trozo de pergamino, en donde escribió:

Voy para allá. Esperáme con un desayuno para tres, y preparáte, te tengo que contar algo que te va a cambiar la vida.

GW

Bajó las escaleras y, agarrando las valijas y a April, se apareció en la puerta de una casa enorme.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquél 21 de septiembre, se levantó con el presentimiento de que algo iba a cambiar ese día. Y, al encontrar una lechuza negra, que le era extrañamente familiar, tomó la nota y dejó que la lechuza volara felíz.

La nota lo dejó descolocado:

Voy para allá. Esperáme con un desayuno para tres, y preparáte, te tengo que contar algo que te va a cambiar la vida.

GW

¿GW¿¿Ginny Weasley¿¿Ginevra Molly Weasley¿Aquella chica pelirroja y hermosa, de la que una vez estuvo enamorado y aún lo estaba¿Iba para su casa¿Un desayuno para tres¿Que significaba eso?

Más rápido que un rayo N/A: xD se bañó y se vistió. Se puso una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color. Se peinó despreocupadamente y ordenó a los elfos preparar el mejor desayuno que hayan

preparado jamás, para tres personas. Y enseguida escucho el timbre. Llamó a Efix, su elfo más querido y le preguntó

-Con sinceridad Efix¿Qué tal me veo?

- Muy elegante señor. Esta muy bien vestido señor.

-Gracias Efix.

-Señor, puede Efix hacerle una pregunta señor?

-Si, por supuesto

- Efix siente el perfume de la Srita Weasley, su última pareja señor. ¿Volvió ella, señor?

- Si, Efix, Volvió Ginny.

Acto seguido, mandó al elfo a abrir la puerta mientras el se sentaba comodamente en el sillon de cuero del living. Sintió entrar a dos personas, con mucho equipaje y voltió la cabeza a la izquierda. Allí estaba. Ginny, con un jean

apretado y una camisita con mangas tres cuartos celeste, siempre con el primer botón desabrochado. Y traía con ella a una nena rubia de ojos azules. La nena era extremadamente parecida a Narcissa, su madre

-Ginny

-Draco

Los dos se mirarón a los ojos y fue en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, que ambos se dieron cuenta que se amaban como el primer día.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ? Qué les pareece ? Bueno, si lo sé. Tarde más de un mes en subir.

Espero reviews !

Besoos !


	3. Tiempo

_**Casualidad**_

**Disclaimer:** NADA mío todo de la Rowling.

Capitulo 3: Tiempo

-Vaya, vaya. Ginevra, ¿Qué haces por acá?  
-Vengo a arreglar cosas con vos, emm, a solas. – Se acerco a April, y se agacho, para quedar a la altura de la niña. –Hija, afuera hay unas hamacas, que a vos te van a divertir muchísimo, ¿Por qué no vas hasta que mami te llame a desayunar? – La niña asintió con la cabeza, y seguida por Efix salió al jardín.

-¿Hasta que mami te llame? ¿Sos mamá?  
-De eso te venía a hablar Draco. Pero sentémonos primero, creo que va a ser mejor que esto lo escuches sentado.

Ambos se sentaron, y muy parmoniosamente Ginny comenzó a hablar.

-Verás Draco, supongo que recuerdas la última noche que pasamos juntos- El hombre asintió y la pelirroja siguió hablando – Bueno, resulta que ese día, emm, yo estaba… ovulando. Y quede, esteem… quede embarazada, embarazada de vos. April es tu hija Draco.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por aproximadamente unos diez minutos. Draco, durante todo ese tiempo, lo único que hizo, o que, por el gran peso de esa noticia, pudo hacer, fue jugar con los dedos y no parar de pestañar ni un solo segundo.

Ginny prácticamente sudaba frió, no sabía como iba a tomar Draco la noticia, y se puso en su lugar. Millones de ideas se le cruzaron por la cabeza; desde matarlo a secuestrar a la nena. Y entonces tuvo miedo, miedo de que le saquen a April, lo más lindo que le había pasado en la vida y sin lugar a dudas, lo que más amaba. El amor que le tenía a su hija era mas de lo que ella había pensado que podría sentir por alguien. Pero April no era simplemente –o solamente- alguien. April había sido gestada desde el amor que ella le tenía a Draco y Draco a ella, era el fruto del, aunque complicado, mas puro y lindo amor que se tenían ellos dos. Había estado nueve meses dentro de ella y había sido ella la que, sola y sin compañía por decisión propia, la había dado a luz, con el dolor mas grande, que no era sino otro que el dolor de que Draco no este allí con ella, tomándola de la mano y dándole palabras de aliento, como ella siempre había soñado cuando se trataba del nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Con mucha dificultad fue abriendo los ojos, para ver directamente el reloj y leer con mucho disgusto, que eran las nueve y media de la mañana y estaba llegando no tarde, tardísimo a trabajar.

Palpo el lado derecho de la cama y la encontró vacía y fría. Eso lo termino de despertar. Se levanto volando –en sentido figurado- y busco en la habitación de April. Nada. La cama hecha, la tele apagada y la ventana cerrada. Bajo las escaleras y encontró todo limpio y ordenado. Subió a los gritos y empezó a abrir los cajones y los placards, revolviendo todo, buscando alguna señal de donde estaban Ginny y April. Todo estaba vacío, solo su ropa quedaba. En el cajón donde ambos guardaban el dinero y los papeles importantes, noto que faltaba la dirección de la casa de Malfoy.

Y entonces lo supo: Ginny se había ido, se había vuelto a ir con Malfoy. Esta vez, con su hija. Con la pequeña rubita que sentía como su hija, se habían ido las dos mujeres que más amaba en su vida.

-Me estás diciendo, que la nena que en este momento está jugando en el jardín de mi casa, donde miles de veces soñamos que nuestros hijos jueguen juntos, es no solo tu hija, sino que es _nuestra _hija?-

No podía creer que durante seis años Ginny le había sacado la posibilidad de ser papá. Seis años vacíos, sin una pizca de amor en ellos, que podrían haber sido reemplazados por la llegada de April a su vida. Noches de sexo, alcohol y adicciones varias, que en realidad tendrían que haber sido noches de llantos y pañales, noches sin dormir, pero las noches más felices de su vida al fin y al cabo.

-Perdón Draco, perdóname por todo lo que te hice sufrir, perdóname por haberte ocultado mi embarazo. Siempre me arrepentí de haberme ido de tu lado. Nunca dejé de amarte. No sé porque estuve todo este tiempo oculta de vos. Nunca respondí tus cartas, ni nada. Y si todo este tiempo estuve alejada de vos, fue por miedo. Miedo de que algo le pase a April. Harry se volvió un hombre muy violento, sabes? Siempre me amenzaba con hacerle algo a April si lo dejaba solo. Pero, no voy a mentirte, si no estuve todo este tiempo al lado tuyo, fue también, en gran parte, por mí cobardía. Tenía mucho miedo a tu reacción cuando te enteraras, miedo a Harry también y miedo, mucho miedo, a la reacción de mi familia cuando se enteraran de que April es hija tuya.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista Ginny, pero ponete en mi lugar un poco también. ¿Cómo crees que me siento, sabiendo que todo este tiempo tuve una hija y que estuvo oculta de mí? Sé que Harry es un hombre violento, siempre lo supe. Pero, también quiero que sepas, que, a pesar de que no tendría que hacerlo, te perdono, por todo. Solo porque te amo.

Ginny lloraba. Draco también. Se abrazaron, como hacía años que no hacían. Y se fundieron un beso dulce, tierno. El beso del encuentro, un beso romántico, ansiado.

Al separarse, fueron a buscar a April, quien seguía jugando en el jardín con el elfo.

¿Cómo le contarían la verdad a April? ¿Qué otros secretos oculta Ginny? ¿Y Draco?

Y bien! Quee les pareciio?

Esperoo reviews eh! 

Besooteh,, .

Dulcee ♥


	4. Verdades, sorpresas e intrusos

_**Casualidad**_

**Disclaimer:** NADA mío todo de Rowling.

Capitulo 4: Verdades, sorpresas e intrusos.

Un jean y una camisa estarían bien. En realidad, cualquier cosa estaría bien para el en aquella situación, hasta ir desnudo.

Salió de aquel duplex que compartieron durante siete años. Saco la escoba, y monto en ella, hecho una furia. Voló, durante unas dos horas aproximadamente, siempre mirando hacia abajo, por si veía algo que le llamase la atención, hasta que vio una mansión, enorme, llena de jardines y piscinas, diferente a cualquier mansión. Aquella tenía rastros de magia. Bajo, con mucha cautela de que nadie lo note, entro deshaciendo algunos sortilegios, camino hasta que paso las rejas, y fue por el jardín, donde vio la imagen mas desgarradora para el. Ginny, con April en brazos y la pequeña besando a Draco, quien abrazaba a su mujer y su hija. Y no pudo evitarlo, su instinto, que ya era prácticamente asesino, después de todos esos años, trabajando como auror, y espía, lo llevo a hacerlo. El _cruciatus_ salió de su boca, como el agua en una catarata. Dirigido hacia ella. Hacia aquella pequeña rubita.

Ginny y Draco, tomados de la mano salieron hacia el jardín, donde April aún jugaba en las hamacas, vigilada por Efix (aunque el elfo, más que vigilarla, jugaba con ella). Draco sonrío con un gesto de amor, mirando a la niña. En aquel poco tiempo, y después de aquella confesión, logro amar a la niña. Casi incluso más que a la pelirroja que ocupaba siempre sus sueños y pesadillas. Ginny, al notarlo, dejo caer una lágrima, porque por fin estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, para ella y para su hija. Una familia, la verdadera familia de la nena.

Se miraron, y cabecearon en forma afirmativa. Ginny corrió para alzar a su hija, pero Draco se le adelanto. La subió por el aire, y dieron vueltas. April reía, a carcajadas. Y Ginny notó, que ni con Harry ni con nadie había reído nunca asi, solo con ella… y con Draco. En fin, pensó, son padre e hija, la misma sangre, tenían un lazo que los unía a pesar de todo, y que los uniría para siempre. Aunque ella, su hija, todavía no lo sabía.

"Ajajaja, fue muy divertido volar señor! Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?"

"Solo con dos condiciones, la primera, que no me digas señor, y la segunda, que sea después de comer, que ahora tenemos un par de delicias esperándonos en la mesa. ¿Qué decís, aceptas?"

April lo pensó un poco.

"SII SII!, como te llamas? Porque si no te digo señor, como te digo?"

"Papa April – Dijo Ginny- Al señor, debes decirle papa."

"Pero…- April bajo de los brazos de Draco, y fue a sentarse en el regazo de su madre, quien estaba sentada en un banquito- No que mi papa estaba de viaje, muy lejos, y que no iba a volver nunca nunca nunca?"

Draco miro sorprendido a Ginny… aquello no se lo había dicho, Ginny, se disculpo con la mirada, y al rubio se le implanto una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

"Pero, mi querida y bonita nena, mama se confundió. Si volvió, y mama lo quiere muchísimo. Mas que a Harry, y el, la quiere muchísimo a mama… pero, te quiere mas a vos, asi que me voy a poner celosa!"

April y Ginny rieron ampliamente, y a Draco se le agrando aun mas la sonrisa. Amaba a aquellas dos mujeres, y no se podía imaginar, como seria volver a perderlas, mas ahora que sabia de la existencia de April

"Entonces voy a tener una familia normal, como mis amigas? Porque, quiero decir, vamos a vivir con mi papa, no ma?"

"Si hija, vamos a vivir con tu papa. Draco se llama, pero, vos no tenés que llamarlo asi, entendido bebe?"

"Si, mami, lo entendí. Vamos a vivir, todos juntos entonces! WIII, que bueno!"

"Ahora App (NA: digamos que se diría 'Eip', ya que April se pronuncia 'Eipril'), ya sabes como llamarme?"

"Si PA!"

Ginny la tomo en sus brazos, y Draco las abrazo, mientras April besaba a su padre, y a su madre. Estaba contenta, ambos podían notarlo. Después de años viviendo en un clima que podía llegar a ser de todo, menos familiar, años llenos de mentiras, peleas y llantos, por parte materna, por fin estaban llegando a un punto con el que siempre había soñado. Un lugar donde ella y su mama eran felices. Donde se sentían seguras y a salvo. Donde estaba su papa, que sabia que podía confiar en el, sabia que la quería, y que ella lo quería a el. Ahora ya no solo su madre estaba para cuidarla, quererla, enseñarle y protegerla, sino también su papa.

La imagen de familia feliz, estaba para una foto. Y eso, por orden de Draco, fue hecho. Mando a Efix, a buscar la cámara, y a su regreso, les saco una foto. Hermosa, ninguna palabra cabía mejor. Salía Ginny, coqueta y femenina, April, frágil, infantil, hermosa, única, a ojos de sus padres. Y Draco, a los ojos de Ginny, sexy, masculino, ideal. A ojos de April, su papa, quien la querría y cuidaría durante toda su vida.

Pero, esa imagen familiar, feliz, fue destruida en menos de dos segundos. _En un flash_, lo que les pareció a ellos, un _Cruciatus _se oyó, y dio justo en el corazón de la pequeña. Grito y grito, por el dolor, le pegaba a su madre, a su padre. Pero de repente, todo ceso. Y Ginny sintió, una desesperación que no había sentido nunca. Sentía que su pequeña se le iba, que April se moría. Y lloro, como nunca lo había hecho, con desesperación, con impotencia. Con la impotencia de no saber quien fue, que hacer. Tal vez, en una situación que no hubiera sido limite, como aquella, hubiera tenido la mente y el corazón mas frío, y se le hubiera imaginado que hacer. Pero ahí, teniendo en brazos a una parte de su alma, la parte que sabia que la mantenía con vida, aquella nena que era todo para ella, muriéndose, la impotencia se apoderaba cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte de ella, pero no de el.

Draco miró a su alrededor, para encontrar al dueño del hechizo. Y lo vio. Frente a frente. Aquellos ojos verdes, la cicatriz y aquella contextura, esos movimientos. Potter le había lanzado el hechizo a su pequeña.

Un duelo estaba a punto de comenzar. Un duelo que ya no era solo por el corazón de una mujer. Sino por la vida de una pequeña niña. Un duelo cargado de odios y rencores. Harry Potter, versus Draco Malfoy.

Que comience la batalla señores.

Ginny corrió adentro de la casa, con April en brazos y seguida de Efix. Draco, antes de que entraran, le grito a Efix que considerara a Ginny como su ama también.

Mandaron una lechuza de auxilio a San Mungo y Ginny le ordeno a Efix que cuide de April e intente que le vuelva el conocimiento, mientras ella iba a buscar a alguien.

Ya en la chimenea, grito –Casa de Ron y Hermione Weasley. Hermione, no solo era su mejor amiga y medimaga, sino que también era quien sabía la verdad de todo. De porque seguía con Harry, a pesar de que amaba a Draco, sabia quien era el verdadero padre de April. En fin, toda la verdad, estaba grabada en la memoria de Hermione.

Al llegar, se encontró con Hermione alimentando a Cathy, la hija menor del matrimonio, y a Ron jugando Quidditch con Josh y Nick, los hijos mayores, alentados por Sophia, la tercera hija de ellos. Cuando la vio, llorando, Hermione se abalanzo a abrazarla.

"¿Qué paso Gin, qué paso?, ¿Te hicieron algo?"

Negó con la cabeza, y le explico todo rapidísimo. Hermione, al escuchar todo, alzo a Cathy y corrió al jardín. Le grito a Ron que baje, y le indico a Sophia que le jugara a Cathy, mientras ella se iba un momento. Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo en tierra, saludo a su hermana, con gesto de preocupación, obviamente por sus lágrimas, y Hermione le dijo que salía un minuto con Ginny, que April estaba enferma.

Al llegar a la Mansión Malfoy, April estaba en la cama de Draco, y en el jardín, la batalla parecía más bien una guerra.

Apenas Hermione vio a April, a ella también le fue inevitable largar unas lágrimas. La imagen de April era desgarradora. Sudaba frió, temblaba y llamaba sin cesar a Ginny y Draco. Ni Hermione sabia como hacer para que Ginny dejara de llorar un minuto, que se tranquilizara. Solo seria cuestión de esperar.

_Lo se, lo se. Capitulo corto, fuerte y… y que mas? Eso decídanlo uds! En sus reviews, díganme un tercer adjetivo que describa el capitulo._

_EL CAPITULO PROXIMO, EL FINAL. (AAA, no se la esperaban esa, eh? ;) Y EL MAS LARGO DE LA HISTORIA TAMBIEN! (esa tampoco se la esperaban no? XD)_

_Besos!_

_Dulcee ♥_


End file.
